Our Story
by baekpopo
Summary: Luhan yang begitu mencintai sehun sedangkan sehun tak pernah menyadari perasaan luhan karena dia masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya baekhyun. Bad summary:( part 1 updaate!
1. Chapter 1

OUR STORY

-HUNHAN-

Cast : Sehun

Luhan

Baekhyun

Prolog

Hari dimana aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali sudah begitu lama. Aku kini merasa sangat dekat dengannya tapi ternyata dia begitu jauh untuk kusentuh hatinya. Bahkan setelah semua yang kita lewati atau bahkan dia memang tak ingin melihatku meskipun suatu saat nanti dia tau betapa besar aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang teman berbagi. Apa orang itu begitu penting untukmu? Apa aku tak cukup baik untuk menggantikannya? Bahkan aku sanggup jika harus berbagi hati dengan orang itu asal kau melihatku sedikit saja… -Luhan-

Mungkin aku bodoh tapi namja kecil itu begitu membutakanku. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika ada rusa kecil yang begitu berarti. Dia begitu mencintaiku, aku harusnya seperti dia, memberikan hatiku untuknya tapi entah aku tak tahu harus seperti apa. Aku hanya terlaambat lu. Ah 'hanya' pasti sangat menyakitkan . Mian lu. –sehun-

-TBC-

New bie here:) thanks buat yang gak sengaja baca

eum kalo ada yang Reviews dilanjut kok, cepet! heehe


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Luhan Pov

"ma kapan aku dibolehkan kesekolah sendiri" rengek ku. "habiskan saja sarapanmu itu lu". Huftt mama berubah sejak saat itu, dia begitu menjagaku, bukan aku tidak senang tapi aku begitu merasa seperti anak 7 tahun yang tidak boleh melakukan apapun sendirian.

Flashback on

2 tahun lalu saat aku tiba dikorea seperti mimpi buruk bagi ku dan keluargaku. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan sendirian didekat rumah yang baru orang tuaku beli. Aku begitu gembira musim panas tahun ini aku berada di negara yang begitu aku sukai. Saat diperempatan jalan ponselku berdering. 'Xiupao' aku berhenti dipinggir jalan "yeoboseyo" seruku. 'yaaaa! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, bahkan kau sudah berjanji akan menelfonmu saat tiba dikorea huh' aku mulai tidak fokus dengan apa yang xiumin katakan, mataku kini hanya terpaku pada sosok namja putih pucat disebrang jalan yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.. 'ah coba lihat gantungan ponselnya lucu sekali,apa dia menyukai tokoh kartun itu' pikirku , dia begitu tinggi mungkin umurnya setara denganku atau dia mungkin lebih tua dariku. "semoga dia gay kkk" gumamku pelan. 'yaakkk rusa jelek kau tidak mendengarkanku daari tadi astaga…' belum sempat xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya 'Brakk' semuanya begitu cepat, yang aku ingat saat itu lampu untuk pejalan kaki baru berubah menjadi hijau, itu tandanya lelaki itu akan menyebrang tapi jalanan begitu sepi.. hanya dia disebrang jalan dan saat dia ditengah jalan ada truk yang melaju kencang. Dia tak sadar, aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.. yatuhan persetan dengan earphone itu. Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan aku tak ingat lagi setelah itu aku terbangun dirumah sakit.

Flashback off

Semenjak kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu orang tua ku jadi memperlakukanku seperti ini. Oh bahkan aku sudah sehat sekarang, aku memang tidak terbangun 2 minggu dan mengikuti terapi selama hampir saatu tahun untuk memulihkan kakiku. seharusnya aku berada ditingkat 2 saat ini tapi karena terapi waktu itu membuatku masih tingkat 1 di sma.

Luhan pov end

Author pov

"lu ayo berangkat nanti kau terlambat sayang" teriak mama luhan dari dalam mobil. Sedangkan yang dipanggil berlari dari dalam rumah dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. Luhan duduk disebelah mamanya "kau ini seperti yoeja saja, apa namja mama ini begitu ingin dilihat sehun eoh" ledek mama luhan. "ma apa baba akan pulang minggu ini" luhan merasa sangat malu saat digoda tentang sehun, dia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ck kau ini lu menggemaskan sekali kk oh lihat pipimu seperti tomat". Luhan memerah ah dia pasti sangat malu.

Didepan gerbang berdiri seorang namja berkulit tan dan namja tinggi pucat yang matanya begitu mengintimindasi. "sehun ayolah, aku bosan.. lagi pula kau ini menunggu siapa sih? Namja berisik itu pasti sedang bersama pacar barunya" ujar namja berkulit tan itu. Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya menoleh dengan wajah 'temboknya'. Kai mengerang frustasi setelahnya 'akhh aku rindu kyungiee ku'.

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Blam!. Luhan berlari kecil kearah gerbang menghampiri dua namja yang sedang berdiri disana. "Lu jangan berlari, jangan lupa makan bekalmu, jangan pulang sendiri, jangan pulang terlambat, jika tidak ada yang mengantar telfon mama lu!" teriak mama luhan dari mobil. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan melambaikan tangan kearah mamanya. Setelah mobil mama luhan pergi, sehun mengusak rambut luhan "ck kau ini seperti bayi kecil yang menggemaskan lu. Eomma mu seperti baru punya anak bayi". "ini semua gara gara kau juga huh" ujar luhan pelan tapi kai massih biisa mendengarnya tapi dia acuh yaa mungkin luhan hanya asal bicara.

"Ayo kita masukk hunnie" luhan menarik tangan kai dan sehun. "yaaakk!jangan asal menarik namja tampan seperti aku ini lu nanti kuadukan dengan kyungie ku", "jangan mulai kammjong zzz sepertinya dia tidak benar benar menginginkanmu" goda luhan. "sehun sepertinya aku ingin memakan rusa kecilmu ini" luhan bergedik ngeri dan berlari memeluk tangan sehun "hunnie apa apaan serigala jelek itu huh" sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingka kedua sahabat nya ini, saat asik tertawa tiba tiba matanya bertemu dengan mata sipit itu. Dia duduk didepan kelas, reflekks sehun menghempaskan tangan luhan. Luhan yang tampak bingung seakan mengerti ketika melihat arah pandang sehun 'ah kenapa masih terasa sakit hunnie, kau tak ingin berdekatan denganku karena namja imut itu kan' batin luhan sambil menahan air matanya yang entah kenapa sangat perih."kubilang juga apa hun bocah itu bahkan sudah didalam sekolah, ck membuang waktu saja" kai tidak menyadari perubahan raut kedua sahabatnya itu. Luhan sudah tidak tahan, dia ingin pergi dari situasi ini "eum kai aku kekamar mandi sebentar nee" luhan berlari kekamar mandi. Sedangkan sehun tetap berjalan kedalam kelas. Kai memandangi punggung sehun yang semakin menjauh "sehun kapan kau mengerti, rusa kecil itu membutuhkanmu". Ternyata kamjong lebih peka dari kalian semua hun, lu.

Luhan pov

Ingin Kutumpahkan semuanya disini tapi jika mataku bengkak pasti sehun akan bertanya. Aku mengatur nafasku dan menerawang kebelakang seberapa jauh kita berubah hun. Saat itu dimana aku akhirnya bersekolah dan takdir apa yang membawaku kembali bertemu sehun. Yaa benar, lelaki pucat yang kuselamatkan itu sehun. Awalnya aku ragu itu dia tapi setelah aku melihat gantungan ponsel itu aku yakin itu adalah pria itu . Dia tak ingat padaku yahh tak apa paling tidak dia tak harus merasa berhutang budi padaku. Soal lelaki kecil bermata sipit itu, dia mantan kekasih sehun namanya baekhyun. Hubungan ku dengan sehun semakin dekat setelah baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka satu bulan yang lalu. Aku memang berteman dengan sehun tapi tidak seakrab sekarang, karena dia selalu berbagi cerita tentang baekhyun padaku, mungkin sahabatnya si kai bukan pendengar yang baik kurasa. Saat pertama kali aku melihat sehun menggenggam tangan baekhyu atau saat pertama kali aku melihat mereka bercumbu itu sangat menyakitkan tapi saat melihat sehun menangis didepanku, lelaki yang ku anggap paling dingin menangis saat bercerita betapa dia mencintai baekyunnya itu ahh itu lebih menyakitkan.

Luhan pov end

Author pov

Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas sehun tapi saat didepan pintu baekhyun dihadang oleh geng paling menyebalkan disekolah ini. Kris siketua geng membelai pipi baekhyun "simanis ini sekarang sendirian eoh" baekhyun mencoba menepis tangan kris namun ditahan oleh kedua teman kris.. tao dan chen. Sehun masih belum menyadari kejadian itu, "hun itu baekhyun mu diganggu oleh geng rese" ucap kai. Sehun yang melihat itu merasa sangat geram, dia berjalan cepat kearah mereka.. dengan satu tarikan sehun membawa kris keluar kelas. Tuan oh ingin sekali memukul wajah sibrengsek ini.. saat tangannya akan meninju, luhan berteriak namun sehun benar benar kalut.. setalahnya BUGHH bukan kris tapi luhan. "LUHANNN! KAU INI BENAR BENAR AHHH MAAFKAN AKU" sehun panik "sudah kubilang jangan memukul" setelah itu luhan pinsan. "dasar rusa bodoh".

-TBC-

YAALLAH INI ABSURD PARAH BINGUNG AUTHOR SUMFEHH-

Maaf ya.. lanjut gaak?:(

Gangerti pake ffn! Kasih tau plis bingung—


End file.
